1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film holder and more particularly, to a film holder in which a photo-sensitive plate, i.e., a photographic plate or a cut film is loaded and which is used to expose the photo-sensitive plate therein by mounting in on a camera and pulling a drak slide out of the film holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, such a film holder has been plastically made of a synthetic resin and includes a body e which is comprised of a partition plate having grooves b into which a photo-sensitive plate (which will be referred to as a film hereinbelow) is inserted, and inner frames c, shown in FIG. 5. The inner frame c with the square bottom side eliminated has been overlaid on the partition plate a, and the upper side thereof has been partially spot welded to bond the inner frame c integrally to the partition plate a, thus forming the body e. A film f is inserted into the film groove b from the bottom side. A square cover frame m with one bottom side eliminated has been overlaid on the body a in a light shielding manner with a dark slide slot k through which a dark slide h for shielding the body e from a light, and a high frequency welding d has been effected over the entire surface, thus forming the film holder.
In the above prior art, with the welding between the partition plate a and the inner frame c, the welded portion may not appear on the outer surface of the film holder and therefore, they can be simply and easily bonded together such as by a direct spot welding. However, with the welding of the cover frame m, the welded portion may appear on the outer surface, resulting in a reduced or lost commercial value. Therefore, the film holder has been made using an expensive large-sized welding tool designed to cover the whole of the film holder and provide a uniform welding. As a result, although the film holder itself can be commercially produced leading to a low price, the producing cost is increased resulting in an expensiveness. The inner frame c and the cover frame m have been formed with their one bottom sides eliminated so that the film f may be inserted therethrough. In addition, the dark slide h may be inserted through the upper side into the film holder and fitted at its lower end into the slot in a holding plate. However, because the development and the loading of a film are conducted in a darkroom, certain portions of the film holder may hit against equipments or may be subjected to an impact in some cases. In such a case, the edges, particularly, the thin inner edges, of the cover frame or the like may be broken off or damaged. The double film holders having one side thus braken off or damaged must be wasted even if the other side thereof is satisfactirily fit for use, which is uneconomical.